When It Rains
by Rubie Zin
Summary: When it rains..I always feel like I'm the only one looking up into the sky and asking what's going to happen next.' 'You're not the only one...I'll be looking up to.'


**Title **When It Rains

**Author **Yin-Kakuria

**Rating **K+

**Pairings **Iruka and Kakashi

**Fandom **Nauto

**Disclamier** I don't own Naruto. Now if I did...there be a lot more Kakashi and Iruka lovin' going on! I don't own the song either!

**Notes **The song is 'Everything You Want' by Vertical Horizon.

When It Rains

_Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it  
Now you're here and you don't know why _

It was raining in Konoha again. It had been raining for the past week.

Iruka put his ungraded papers down on the kitchen table, he wouldn't be getting any work done again tonight. His thoughts were always on that lazy wise-assed jounin. It had barely been six days since the famous copy nin was sent on one of the few A-ranked missions the Hokagae gave. The misson was only ment to take four days. It wasn't like Kakashi to be this late. Sure he usually turned in his reports late but, he was always very fast and efficient in his missions. Something had to have gone wrong.

'Why am I so worried about him...I don't even know him that well!' Iruka laid back in the chair and stared at the celing. It was completely silent except the soft voices coming from the radio.

Iruka had found himself, on countless occasions, wondering out how Kakashi was at that point in time. He had no feelings for him, at least he thought he didn't. Lately though, he had been thinking that he may have had been wrong about Kakashi. Maybe there was something there that he just wasn't looking far enough to see.

_But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn  
You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return_

"Do I really have any feelings for Hatake-san?" Iruka questioned to the silent room. He knew no one was there to answer him, but he just felt like he needed to get it out into the open air so he can try and disover whatever feelings he had himself.

This past week had been so confusing, Kaksahi had started acting very stragely around him. It was like he felt embarassed to talk to Iruka, but wanted to get as close to him as possible without drawing unnecessary attention to himself.

Why...

_He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why _

A tap on the window brought Iruka back his own mind off of Kakashi. Said copy-nin was sitting in the heavily pouring rain tapping on his window. Iruka rushed over and pulled him in before he could get even more soaked.

"Kakashi! What were you doing out there!" Iruka threw a dry towel at the nin's head to indicated he was angry but...his aim was slightly off so the towel just landed at his feet.

"I was trying to get you open the window so I could come in"

Iruka threw him a death glare and turned back to making some fresh tea.

_You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say _

Iruka began tugging off Kakashi's gear so he could properly check him for wounds. Not that he had to look far considering the large wound in above his heart.

"Kakashi! How could you be so careless!"

"Well, I was thinking about yo- about something else and I guess he got a hit in."

Kakashi had came close to saying that he had been thinking about Iruka all during his mission and ended up getting wounded for it.

"Why didn't you go to Tsunadae-san?"

"I wanted to see you!"

_He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why_

Iruka dropped the roll of bandages he was using. "Wh-what?"

"I wanted to see you Iruka." Kakashi placed his hands ontop of Iruka's and took a deep breath. "I couldn't stop thinking about you all through the mission, I don't know what's happening to me."

Iruka slipped his hands out from under Kakashi's and turned away. "That's very nice Kakshi, but we need to get those wounds patched up."

Kakashi let his gaze fall to the floor and allowed Iruka to continue his work.

_But you'll just sit tight  
And watch it unwind  
It's only what you're asking for  
And you'll be just fine  
With all of your time  
It's only what you're waiting for _

_Out of the island  
Into the highway  
Past the places where you might have turned  
You never did notice  
But you still hide away  
The anger of angels who won't return _

Iruka finished bandaging up Kakashi's wounds and handed him back his vest. "That wound should heal in a few days, just don't do anything to straining on that part of you body and you'll be fine."

Iruka turned to walk away but Kakashi grabbed his hand. "Iruka..."

"Yes Kakashi-san?"

"I was probably to foreward earlier, but I think I may love you."

_He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why _

"Kakashi, I don't think I may love you..."

Kakashi could feel his whole world crashing in around him suddenly.

"I know I love you..."

Kakashi head snapped up to look Iruka in the face, had he heard what he thought he heard. He prayed that he did.

Iruka just smiled and looked out the window.

"When it rains...I alwasy feel like I'm the only one looking up at the sky and asking what's going to happen next."

Kakashi smiled under his mask and squeezed Iruka's hand.

"You're not the only one..I'll be looking up to."

_I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
And I don't know why  
Why  
I don't know _

-:- Author's Notes -:-

End. This plot bunny just attacked me while I was listening to this song. It just screamed Iruka and Kakashi. So here's my try at a more happy story.

Please review, my poor little ego needs some love!

Apologizing for grammar errors..I just didn't feel like annoying my beta to read over this.


End file.
